


It Starts at the Seams.

by fuuckya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Fluff, Major Character Injury, Male/Male sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuckya/pseuds/fuuckya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has bad luck, he falls in love with Harry.</p>
<p>
  <i>They watch each other for a moment, breath coming out in small clouds of smoke around them, and Louis isn’t one to kiss on the first date but Harry’s mouth looks soft and nice, and he licks his lips like he wants Louis to,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Call me, soon, yeah?’ Louis says and Harry’s eyes flick to his mouth and back up. Louis subconsciously leans forward, into Harry’s ring of warmth and Harry sways towards him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Yeah,’ he says, taking a step towards the door at the last second, smiling at Louis with this look in his eyes, teasing him, ‘I will. I really will.’</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts at the Seams.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this fic for so long!  
> I'm proud of myself for writing another huge fic :)  
> Ignore all the medical and London weather inaccuracies. Also, everyone in my fics seem to work at coffee shops or bars, because I am clearly incapable of thinking up any other employment options.
> 
> WARNINGS FOR DEATH OF AN ANIMAL: that was hard for me to write.  
> WARNINGS FOR MAJOR INJURY OF MAIN CHARACTER. (Spoiler alert)
> 
> Inspired by fate, soulmates and Louis and Harry's incredible relationship.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It’s below freezing outside when Louis makes his way to work. He gets outside his apartment block and notices that his car completely buried an avalanche of snow. 

‘You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!’ he exclaims into the frosted air, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

It looks like he’s walking today.

He pulls his coat tighter around himself as he walks past the snowy mound that used to be his car. He’s not sure why his car is literally concealed in white, to the point where it looks like someone sculpted a car shape out of ice, and his neighbours’ car remains perfectly untouched. 

He gets to work 10 minutes late even though he lives a few blocks away from the coffee shop.

x

Sally is a sweet old lady and greets him with a small wave when he walks into the coffee shop. The bright smile she usually is replaced by a small regrettable frown, and she’s usually always happy to see him. Not today it seems. 

He can’t be mad at her under these circumstances; there’s been a bit of a pay cut. Louis works hard and stays after hours because he’s been trying to hold off this inevitable day for as long as he could. He’s just a casual coffee maker; he’s not really any value to the team.

He smiles at her, somewhat forged, and puts his coat back on and takes an envelope worth of pay she hands him. He sends her a wave as he turns to go. Louis is sad to leave, and as much as he wants to take a handful of change out of the tip jar in spite of it all, he doesn’t.

x

Liam looks sympathetic as he sips at his hot drink and Louis’ caffeine cravings skyrocket, but if he remembers the state of the coffee jar this morning, he knows that Liam’s drank the last bit of the coffee.

‘Bad luck, mate, that sucks,’ Liam says, stretching his long legs out on the coffee table in front of him. 

Yeah, Louis thinks, bad luck indeed.

x

It’s Friday, Louis’ usual day off, but of course he doesn’t have a job anymore, so there’s nothing to get excited about.

Liam is working and the weather is at a standstill, a foggy grey cloaking London, keeping the wind, rain and snow at bay. 

Louis’ feet begin to itch so he takes Liam’s shopping list off the fridge and heads downstairs into the cold. He pulls his beanie down over his ears, lets a shiver rack his body and trudges down to the local grocery store. His car sits across the road and watches him leave, a lump of useless scrap metal that refused to start last night when Louis dug it out of the snow. 

He walks everywhere now, frozen down to his core and he buys as many groceries as he can with the money he has left before he heads home.

The pavement is damp and empty as he walks back to his apartment, arms aching. He hops down onto the road and the organic bag in his right arm breaks, its contents spilling out onto the road, the handle coming clean off the top of the bag.

‘Fuck,’ Louis hisses, and stops a rolling can of beans with his foot. He looks around at the debris at his feet, wishing he had more arms, or a friend to lend a hand. But instead of dwelling on his misfortune, he picks up the milk carton, because he needs his morning tea, and trudges across the road leaving the scattered mess behind him.

x

Louis is always struck with bad luck.

He sometimes likes to think his bad luck follows him around like a dark storm cloud, like the ones you see raining over characters in comic strips. 

It’s always followed him, ever since he was a young child and he broke his arm falling over a football. 

It’s always been around, and Liam laughed at him one day, at his first day at uni, after he dropped his bags down a flight of stairs, broke his door handle, and broke his own bed, said, ‘man, you’ve got some bad luck don’t you,’ and laughed.

His storm cloud never lets him forget it.

x

Louis wakes up the next morning, looking forward to a nice long shower. He’s standing naked in his bathroom waiting for the water to run hot and after fifteen minutes he gives up, and calls his friend Zayn sulking and begging him to come pick him up.

He spends the afternoon at Zayn’s, wallowing in self-pity with his hair still damp from the shower, smelling like Zayn’s weird organic shampoo, while Zayn makes his pre-work out snack, some green looking smoothing that neither looks nor smells appealing.

‘Put a movie on, Zayn,’ Louis calls over the couch, ‘I feel like watching something bloody.’ 

He shifts until he’s curled in on himself, toes wiggling over the edge of the couch. He can hear Zayn moving around the kitchen, lots of clanging and banging. Suddenly he appears with a glass of his green concoction and bowl of popcorn for Louis. 

‘I’ve got ‘Alien’,’ he offers, stretching out on the couch next to Louis, occupying the rest of the space left. He dumps the bowl in Louis’ lap who hums excitedly,

‘Put it on then.’

Zayn moves to retrieve the remote and press play, the movie menu showing up on screen instantly, they share a smirk, ‘already got it covered.’

’Good man’ Louis says around a mouthful of popcorn, as the movie beings to play.

x

A lot later that night Zayn orders Chinese food from a place across town and lights his cigarette with a match, blowing out the smoke and taking a sip of his bourbon and coke. 

‘So much for your diet and exercise plan,’ Louis says, reading over the things they ordered on the small paper menu in his hands. Zayn kicks his feet out on his weathered table and grunts, 

‘I did an hour of cardio today, I earned this,’ he waves his hand holding the cigarette and Louis laughs, 

‘Sounds like me on a good day,’ he says and tucks his legs underneath him, ‘so what’s new with you?’ 

Zayn looks out the window at the dark sky, the room is growing more and more cold the longer the window next to him stays open. He ashes his cigarette into the ashtray on the floor, ‘Perrie and I are getting kinda serious,’ he says casually, 

‘Oh yeah,’ Louis raises his eyebrows, and steals a sip from Zayn’s drink, ‘are you guys like official?’ 

‘I think so, yeah,’ Zayn trails off and a content look briefly crosses his face, ‘I really like her,’ 

‘That’s good then,’ Louis says, ‘I’m happy for you,’ and he is. He takes another long sip from Zayn’s glass and tries to remember the last time he got laid. 

x

Zayn honks his horn obnoxiously when he drives away, and Louis waves at him furiously, standing on the street corner in his flannel pyjama bottoms. He follows Zayn’s car as it rounds the corner, and finally lets his hand drop heavily to his side when he’s gone. 

The slight breeze cuts right through him, and he hurries upstairs so he can settle into a warm bath and soak his loneliness away. 

He’s walking over to his door when he realises, with a pang in his stomach, that he doesn’t have his keys. When he reaches the door he’s already phoning Liam, cursing when he doesn’t pick up. He leaves a hurried message and hopes with all he’s got that Liam gets home soon and to him inside.

It’s warmer in the hallway than outside but Louis still shivers, wrapping his arms around himself for warmth. He taps his foot impatiently and after several minutes, starts to grow bored and heads back downstairs to buy a pack of smokes. It’s been over six months since he’s stopped smoking full time, and stealing a few drags from Zayn’s does not count. So he’s walking down the street in his pyjamas, freezing his ass off, and he reckons it’s a good time to pick it up again.

He walks, dragging his beaten up vans against the pavement, and he keeps telling himself to think positive. The thin flannel of his pants does nothing to keep the icy wind from pricking his skin, but he’s thankful that at least he has two jumpers and a thick jacket on to compensate.

He rounds the corner where the small strip of shops are and can feel people burning holes into his navy blue tartan bottoms, and his nicotine cravings increase with each step he takes towards the store.

He’s thinking about positive things, sunlight, warm showers, hot soup, taking it one day at a time, when suddenly he’s knocked back a few paces when he collides with a solid object. Before he has time to register what has just happened there is a burning sensation down his entire front,

‘Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?’ 

A large take away cup bounces on the ground near his feet, its contents empty. The scalding hot liquid manages to find its way down the neckline of Louis’ jumpers, despite his many layers, and is blistering hot to his skin.

‘Ow! Okay-‘ Louis’ skin is burning, absolutely _burning._ His skin is ablaze, ‘Ow. Fuck! That burns.’

The person who so rudely knocked into him is apologising profusely, and Louis skin is starting to prickle painfully. The liquid is burning like lava from the bottom of his neck to the top of his navy tartan pyjama bottoms. 

Louis looks up towards the noise, ready to start a fight with his offender, and sees a boy, standing 6 ft tall at least, with pink dusted cheeks and unbelievably green eyes. He’s beautiful, in a sort of angelic way, and the burning on Louis’ chest subsides when the boy worries his plush, pink bottom lip between his teeth. The anger inside him magically dissipates. 

‘I’m so, so sorry! I’m so clumsy!’ the boy says, looking deeply concerned, his hands are frozen in mid air like he had stopped himself from reaching out and pulling Louis into a hug. Louis can’t be mad at him, not when his chest is tightening under his scorching skin, not when his heart is fluttering wildly in his chest.

‘It was my fault,’ Louis dismisses tightly, pulling his jumper away from his body, and letting the icy breeze find its way through the dampened material to soothe his aching skin, ‘I was daydreaming.’

The boy studies him, he looks horrified, and there’s a small crease in his brow. The pain has disappeared considerably; Louis thinks his body is in shock.

‘Do you need an icepack or something? Oh my god,’ the boy says, hands coming to twine together in front of his chest as he nervously fiddles with the wool of his gloves.

Louis shakes his head, lets out air that he didn’t know he was holding, ‘I’ll just shove some snow down there I’ll be okay,’ he says, his voice strained. There is a sharp, throbbing pain down his entire torso.

‘I’m not sure how hygienic that is,’ the boy’s face relaxes, and a hint of a smile crosses his features when he realises that Louis isn’t going to kill him. He reaches for him, takes him gently by the elbow and motions towards a small cafe, ‘here, come inside, see if they have any ice.’

The boy leads him with a firm, warm hand on his arm and guides him to sit at a small table at the back of the cafe while he goes to the counter to ask for some ice. 

The cafe is cute, small and always toasty warm; Louis comes here all the time when he’s craving carbs or something sweet. The teenage girl behind the counter flushes a shade of flustered pink and scurries out the back after the boy talks to her.

He returns shortly after with two packs of frozen peas and hands them to Louis with a sheepish smile, ‘that’s all they’ve got. Sorry,’ he chews on his bottom lip again and Louis’ eyes don’t look away even as he takes the two bags and shoves them down his top.

The instant relief of the cold peas makes him groan out loud, and the boy can’t help but suppress smile into his palm and the worry line leaves his forehead. Louis can feel himself blush, although it could be the drastic change of temperate on his body compared to his face. He likes to think it’s the latter.

They’re not there for long before two take away cups are placed at the table by the young girl behind the counter.

‘I should pay for that,’ Louis says, awkwardly trying to hold both ice packs to his chest with one arm, as he tries to fumble for his wallet inside his jacket pocket with the other.

The boy throws his hands up, his wallet already in his hands, ‘No, don’t worry. It’s my fault.’

Louis goes to protest but the boy has already gotten up to pay for the tea, he’s long and lanky and strides over to the counter in three long steps. Louis is adjusting his ice pack on his stomach when he gets back and his eyes wander over Louis curled in on himself in the small wooden chair.

‘Look, I’m actually in a rush,‘ the boy says, he breaks off to motions towards Louis’ lumpy chest and Louis looks up at him, ‘Are you going to be okay?’

Louis awkwardly waves his hand, ‘Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about it...’ he’s fine, really.

The boy watches him for a moment, expecting him to continue. Instead Louis flashes him a shy smile and the boy returns it. ‘Okay then,’ the boy says, picking up his cup, ‘take care of yourself, get some burn aid stuff, it helps.’

Louis nods his thanks and when the boy turns to leave Louis blurts out despite himself, ‘hey, I still owe you for the tea I spilled...’

The boy turns to smile at him, ‘they had a two for one deal, actually,’ he motions towards the counter where the girl is watching them.

‘No,’ Louis laughs awkwardly, unsure if he’s joking or not, ‘I mean, like - let me buy you a drink sometime.’ He’s not sure where his sudden forwardness came from, but he’s running with it, ‘ and you can’t say no,’ he continues with his most serious face on, ‘you nearly just killed me.’

The boy’s thumb comes up to his mouth and he presses the wool into his lips, he looks like he’s contemplating what Louis is asking. Slowly a pink hue spreads in his cheeks and he nods shyly. He uses his free hand to rummage around in his pockets, Louis assumes for a pen and for a brief moment he wonders where his assertiveness came from.

The boy takes out a small maker and Louis stretches out his hand for him to take, he grasps Louis’ wrist with his gloved hand and writes softly on the sensitive skin on Louis’ forearm 

_Harry_ \- followed by his number.

Louis doesn’t realise he’s smiling until he looks up at Harry, and almost tries to compose himself when Harry smiles back. Louis’ cheeks flush a deep, burning colour just like the skin on his chest.

Harry.

‘So, I’ll talk to you soon?’ Harry asks, sounding hopeful, shoving his hands in his pockets and trying to act cool, but he’s clearly blushing like a school girl.

Louis smiles, bright, his chest doesn’t hurt so much anymore. ‘Louis,’ he says, cradling his pea bags to his chest, ‘and yeah, I’ll call you.’

Harry flashes Louis a big smile, and when he finally turns to leave, he says over his shoulder, ‘Call me soon, yeah?’

x

Louis trudges home about forty-five minutes later, the sun is just starting to set. He gets upstairs to find the door unlocked and Liam stretched out on the couch with the TV on high, the local news droning on.

Louis walks over to him and, ignoring his questions, dumps the warm pea bags on his chest and turns to leave despite Liam’s protests.

He goes to the bathroom and locks the door, peels off his jacket and one, two jumpers to inspect the damage on his chest. His skin is tinted an angry pink colour and it’s sore to touch, but he catches sight of Harry’s backwards name and number in the mirror, written in stark, black ink on his skin, and he can’t help but smile to himself and thinks, it was worth it.

x

The next day and Louis’ brain is still flooded with HarryHarryHarry, and he’s floating dreamily around his apartment, feeling content like he’s smoked the happy herb - and drops his favourite playboy porn mug that his friend Stan had bought him for a gag gift for his 18th birthday, and it shatters into a million pieces.

x

Like any smart person, Louis waits exactly three days to text Harry. The ink on his arm has faded considerably, but he’s made sure not to wash over the skin too much, and Liam pokes it every time he sees him, because he’s a cheeky bastard, and so he won’t forget.

Louis’ is smiling so hard his face hurts when he types out the text.

_Hi, it’s Louis. Burn Victim. I still owe you that drink :)_

_He gets a reply almost immediately, like Harry was waiting by the phone._

_Hey! How are you, are you okay?_

_I’m fine, a little red still. That burn stuff works wonders._

_Good to hear. :D I’m actually free tonight if you’re not busy._

Sounds good :) did you have a place in mind?

Harry texts him the address of a small pub not too far away and Louis beings to count down the hours until his date.

‘You’re cute,’ Liam says to him, leaning casually in the doorway of the bathroom, smirking as he watches Louis get ready, ‘excited for your date?’ he coos.

Louis can barely contain himself he’s so excited, but he’s not willing to admit that to Liam, or anyone else for that matter. It’s been a long while since he’s been on a date, and Harry seems nice and he’s unbelievably cute, and it makes Louis all giddy inside when he thinks about it.

Instead, he smiles to himself as he fixes his hair and tries to ignore Liam’s kissy sounds.

x

He gets to the pub exactly five minutes late, because that’s a universal date rule, and he sees Harry sitting on a small table in the corner, two pint glasses in front of him. 

He shoots Louis a small smile when their eyes meet and he slides the untouched pint across the table when Louis sits down. 

‘I thought I was buying,’ Louis says, pretending to look offended. Harry smiles at him and shrugs one shoulder, 

‘You can buy next round, then.’ Silence falls upon them as Louis subtly admires Harry, trying not to stare too creepily in fear or making him uncomfortable. ‘How’s your chest?’ Harry asks suddenly, breaking Louis out of his trance. 

‘Good. Yeah. It’s pealing a little bit,’ he replies and then makes a face at himself, and unfortunately Harry notices, because he laughs at Louis with a glint in his eye. 

‘I’m really sorry... again,’ Harry says, playing the condensation on his glass, his face turning serious, ‘I’m really clumsy, like, all the time.’ 

‘It’s okay,’ Louis says, shifting subtly in his seat, ‘It could have been worse right?’ Harry frowns and his lower lips sticks out cutely, ‘you could have got me in the face.’ 

‘True,’ Harry says, letting out a bark of laughter, ‘that would be a shame.’ 

Louis can feel himself turning red, under the dim lights in the pub he’s hoping Harry doesn’t notice. He’s nervous, enough to get his pulse fluttering and his hands tapping rhythms on his thighs. But they fall into easy conversation and he practically glows every time Harry keeps smiling over at him. 

‘So what do you do?’ Louis asks after Harry has finished laughing at his own terrible joke, which Louis fines incredibly endearing, and he coughs a few times before he answers, 

‘I work at a bar, and sometimes a coffee shop, but I study part time as well,’ Harry says, folding his hands on the table, 

‘What do you study?’ Louis asks, clenching a fist in his lap, 

‘I’m doing a business degree,’ he laughs bitterly, ‘but I’m not sure why.’ A crease forms on his brow, ‘what do you do?’ 

‘Well,’ Louis starts, his heart fluttering nervously and he clears his throat, ‘I’m kinda in between jobs, but I’m thinking of going back to uni next year,’ 

Harry doesn’t seem fazed; instead he watches him with big, curious eyes, ‘what do you want to study?’ 

‘I dunno,’ Louis answers honestly, because he only just decided this, ‘but I think I want to work in child care, or maybe be a vet. I also want to own my own business, and I want to be an astronaut on the side.’ 

Harry lets out a sweet little laugh and he tips his head to the side, ‘sounds like you’ve got a few busy years ahead of you.’ 

‘I like to keep myself occupied,’ Louis shrugs.

Harry’s eyes sparkle in the pub lights as he takes another sip of his beer, he watches Louis with a small smile. He’s so pretty and nice, and Louis thinks he might already be smitten. 

‘I’m really glad you contacted me,’ Harry says after a while, 

‘Well, I did owe you for spilling your tea,’ Louis laughs nervously, biting on his bottom lip, 

‘Sorry, again,’ Harry says, and he looks apologetic, his eyes darkening a little, 

‘No, it worked out okay didn’t it?’ Louis jumps in, shooting him a reassuring smile across the table. 

Harry’s smile deepens and his dimple becomes visible, ‘more than okay, I think.’ 

x

Louis is feeling a little tingly from all the pints at the pub, but he’s not drunk, just warm and loose limbed. He walks Harry all the way up to the front door of the foyer of his apartment building, and Harry turns to him before he opens the door.

‘Thanks for taking me out,’ he giggles, and it’s nauseatingly cute. His eyes are glassy and bright, and his cheeks are flushed pink from the alcohol and the cool night air. Louis laughs at him,

‘Are you drunk?’ 

Harry covers his face with his hands, hiding the smile he’s been wearing non-stop since the night started, ‘I’m not, shut up,’ he whines, playful. He’s so sweet that Louis can’t help but smile,

‘We should do this again sometime,’ Louis offers, his voice coming out softer than he meant to, like he’s scared to ruin the moment.

Harry looks up at him, hands falling away from his face, ‘I’d like that,’ he says, still smiling.

They watch each other for a moment, breath coming out in small clouds of smoke around them, and Louis isn’t one to kiss on the first date but Harry’s mouth looks soft and nice, and he licks his lips like he wants Louis to,

‘Call me, soon, yeah?’ Louis says and Harry’s eyes flick to his mouth and back up. Louis subconsciously leans forward, into Harry’s ring of warmth and Harry sways towards him.

‘Yeah,’ he says, taking a step towards the door at the last second, smiling at Louis with this look in his eyes, teasing him, ‘I will. I really will.’ 

‘Okay,’ Louis breathes, straightening up and mentally shaking himself out, ‘I’ll talk to you soon?’

The corners of Harry’s mouth quirk up as he slides his key into the door, and his eyes glitter in the lights of his building. He turns to look back at Louis, left alone on the top step, shoots him a smile that makes Louis tingle all over,

‘See you soon, Louis,’ he says, and with that, he’s gone.

It’s a perfect end to a perfect night, Louis thinks, feeling a little overwhelmed as he heads down to the bus stop around the corner.

It’s dark now, the night sky blanketing over London, and Louis hums to himself as he walks, picking up the pace, hoping that he doesn’t miss his bus. 

He doesn’t know how it happens but he manages to slip on the wet, icy pavement and falls flat on his back. His air leaves him in a gush and he’s left breathless and dizzy as he stares up at the strangely clear sky. 

He can’t move, his back seizes up and he can feel the slow spread of water as it seeps through his clothes, icy against his skin, a total opposite to the first time he met Harry.

He stays where he is, just accepts that he’s freezing and wet, and he hears the roar of his bus go past on the next corner and sighs.

His vision adjusts so he can see all the separate flecks of stars splattered against the sky, and he replays his date with Harry in his head until he can get up.

x

‘You make me sick,’ Liam says, but his tone is light and teasing. Louis taps out a reply to Harry on his phone, tells him he’ll be about ten minutes,

‘Why’s that?’ He asks casually a heartbeat later, not looking up from his phone and Liam sighs exasperated, and flails his arms.

‘You keep smiling down at your phone like a teenage girl going on her second date,’ Liam groans and Louis doesn’t realise it, but he smiles a little wider when his phone tells him that Harry’s typing out a message. ‘Oh, I forgot,’ Liam adds, stretching down the couch and nudging at Louis phone with his socked foot, ‘you are.’

Louis squeaks and hides his phone, offended, and Liam snorts at him and brings his knees up so their pointed at the ceiling. Harry’s text reads

Okay :) see you soon!!!! x 

Louis can hardly wait. 

x

He meets Harry at the small cafe where he (technically) stole their bag of frozen peas, and Harry’s already sitting at a small table next to the window with the newspaper spread in front of him. 

‘Hi,’ Louis says, beaming down at him like he can’t control his face. Harry looks up at him and his face lights up, 

‘Hey, how are you?’ 

‘Hungry,’ Louis replies, rubbing his tummy for good measure, ‘have you ordered?’ 

Harry shakes his head and motions for him to sit, ‘I wanted to wait for you,’ 

Louis raises en eyebrow at him, ‘a true gentlemen,’ he says, and Harry giggles and shrugs, 

‘’m trying to be.’ 

They both order scrambled eggs on toast and fall into effortless conversation that has Louis blushing with glee because he has Harry in stitches. 

Harry is very sweet- but lame, he says smart things and is really interesting in everything Louis does or says. Louis is feeling wonderful. 

They split the bill when they go to leave and Harry bends down and presses a shy, gentle kiss on Louis’ cheek and then proceeds to go red in the face. 

‘I’ll talk to you later, okay?’ and he skips off down the street. 

Louis’ cheek tingles for the rest of the day. 

x

Liam and Louis’ friend Niall comes down from Ireland for a job interview and crashes on their couch for the weekend. 

He arrives with a pizza in one hand and his bag in the other, and Liam and Louis sandwich him in a man hug, and even though it’s been almost a year since they’ve seen each other, they fall together like neither time nor space had separated them. 

They spend the night drinking beers and catching up and Louis is always half in the conversation with them, and half in a conversation with Harry. 

_I’m all by myseeeelllffff (music note) eating pasta, I’m so lonely :(_

Louis smiles around the neck of his beer bottle and taps out his reply

_Haha, you’re cute. What are you doing tonight?  
_

I’m just waiting for some mates to come over. You should come! 

Louis sets his beer down to take a handful of Doritos and he can feel Liam’s eyes burning into the back of his phone.

_I would, but I have my own guests to entertain, a friend of ours came from Ireland today._

That’s cool :) I feel bad that I’m distracting you. 

You should be ;) 

Haha. Sorry :\ what are you doing tomorrow, wanna hang out? 

It’s that exact moment that he puts his phone down to use the bathroom before replying to the message, and effectively knocks his half empty beer over when he stands up. The ale spreads across the table with incredible speed and before Louis has time to react; his phone is smothered in froth and liquid. 

‘Shit! Shit! No!’ he cries, retrieving the phone to shakes the suds off, and its dead in his hands, screen blank, _‘Fuck.’_

Niall whoops and laughs and Liam tries and fails not to join him. 

‘Just your luck, eh?’ Niall says though a mouthful of food. Louis groans loudly and face palms himself. 

He has no way to contact Harry now. 

x

The next few days pass and Louis walks past the coffee shop where Harry works. He’s really nervous he’s not sure why. Somewhere deep inside him he’s worried that Harry thinks he’s blown him off, and he can’t deal with fucking things up with him. 

It’s the third time he walks by the small, vintage looking coffee shop before he bites his tongue and goes inside. 

‘Uh, hi,’ he says to the ginger kid behind the counter, ‘is Harry in today?’ 

The kid looks up at him through his glassless frames, ‘no,’ he says and Louis has to prompt him to continue speaking, ‘he hasn’t been in for a few days.’ 

‘Oh,’ Louis says, a sudden wave of anxiety washing over him, ‘um -can I leave him a note?’ he motions towards the notepad and pen in the kids apron pocket. He kid hands it to him without any questions. 

_Hey, it’s Louis. My phone shit itself. I’m really sorry and if you were wondering, yes I was free three days ago when you asked me._

_Here’s my new number._

_Call me_

_Louis x_

‘Thanks mate,’ Louis says, handing them back when he’s done, ‘can you make sure he gets that?’ 

The kid gives him one firm nod, ‘I’ll stick it in the back room on his side of the notice board.’ 

Louis returns the nod, ‘thank you, if you see him just –‘ he trails off, shifting uncomfortably on his feet, ‘yeah, thanks,’ he says, and he hurries out of the shop. 

x

It’s been two days and Harry hasn’t called. 

x

Louis is really worried that he’s blown it with Harry, and before he (or Liam) can stop him he’s heading down to the coffee shop again to see if he’s there. 

He goes to open the door when he realises that he probably looks desperate, pathetic, stalker, creep, and he turns and quickly leaves with his head hung low before the kid behind the counter sees him. 

He gets home, wishing he had been brave and just walked into the coffee shop with confidence, and tried to elude the he wanted to see Harry, without actually saying it out loud, when he discovers his apartment door is half open. Louis tentatively pushes on the door and sees that his living room is trashed, couch cushions everywhere and his laptop, which he left charging on the coffee table, and that big box of tea he got he got for Christmas, that usually sits on top of the TV, is gone. 

In a moment of panic he rushes downstairs, out into the cold air and phones the police. He sits down heavily on the edge of the gutter, not worried about the damp pavement, and tries to calm himself down as he types out a shaky text to Liam. 

_Hey, so, our flat has been broken in to. I didn’t stay long enough to see the damage but I think my laptop has been stolen and the box of teas ... I dunno why. I’m alright but I’m sitting outside in case the thugs decide to come back._

_Don’t stress too much. I called the police. Get here when you can x_

He lets out a huff of frosted air and shoves his hands into the front pocket of his jacket, and shivers. He’s feeling a little on edge and keeps looking back up at his apartment window just in case.

It feels like forever has passed when he feels someone step up beside him, 

‘Hi.’ It’s Harry. 

Louis looks up at him and tries not to look too relieved and ecstatic to see him, even though he’s bursting inside, ‘hi,’ he replies casually, squinting up against the white glare of the sky. 

‘How are you?’ Harry sounds tentative, and he shuffles his boots against the pavement like a worried child, 

Louis drops his gaze out on to the street and clenches his hands inside his pockets, ‘I’m – good. How are you?’ 

Harry shrugs and looks out onto the street as well, watches a car go past them before he speaks, ‘I’m good, I’m really good,’ he shoves his hands into his jean pockets, ‘- are you waiting for someone?’ he asks awkwardly. 

Louis breathes deeply and leans forward to pick at a bit of grime on his shoe, ‘nah,’ he says, finally, ‘my place got broken in to; I’m waiting for the cops.’ 

‘What?’ Harry exclaims, and Louis drops his chin to his knee and makes himself smaller, ‘oh my God, are you okay?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Louis sighs, but he’s not, ‘just my luck I suppose.’ 

‘Did you call the police?’ 

‘Yeah, they’re on the way.’ 

He can feel Harry drop heavily onto the gutter beside him, and when he turns to rest his cheek on his knee he can see the worry swimming in the green of his eyes. He smiles to try and cover it and says, ‘I’ll wait with you then!’ 

A long moment passes between them and Louis can’t decide if it’s awkward or not, so he just stares at the hole in Harry’s jeans as Harry looks out across the street, 

‘I got your message at work,’ Harry says finally, wrapping his arms around his shins, ‘sorry I haven’t contacted you; I’ve been sick- migraine.’ 

Louis lets out a laugh as his body is flooded with relief, ‘I thought you didn’t like me anymore,’ he admits, but he doesn’t tell Harry that he’s been so worried that he’d gone and done something wrong, that his bad luck ruined them before they even started. 

‘No!’ Harry says, tucking his smile down into his chest, ‘I still really like you,’ he says, a little sheepishly, and bites his lip. 

‘Good,’ Louis says, sitting up straight, trying to act cool, ‘I really like you too.’ 

‘Lucky me,’ Harry bumps him with his knee until Louis’ smiles, dropping his chin down to his chest. When he looks back up Harry is smiling at him, dimple popping adorably into his cheeks and Louis eyes drop down to his lips, pink and pretty, and he wants to kiss him so badly, so he does. 

He leans over slowly, eyes flicking between Harry’s eyes and lips, and Harry closes the gap between them slowly, and their mouths meet softly. After a moment Louis parts his lips and tips his head to kiss him properly, lips sliding together that send sparks shooting through his body. Harry’s nose is cold as it presses against his cheek, his tongue warm when it slips into his mouth. Louis takes Harry’s face in his hands, cups his cheeks and lets himself be kissed.

Harry traces his tongue lazily against his mouth; his lips are soft and slick, and it’s even better than Louis could ever imagine in his head. Harry’s hand creeps up to press firmly against Louis’ chest, the other tangling in the hair in the back of his head, scratching the scalp and tugging softly. He makes a small sound against Louis lips and presses in harder, biting him softly. 

Louis shifts his body so he’s facing Harry more, let’s Harry nudge his tongue in deeper to kiss him wetly, their lips smacking softly. Louis feels like he might explode with the lack of air to his lungs and the fireworks going off in his chest, but he keeps tracing his tongue along Harry’s teeth, whimpering softly when Harry breaks apart to smile between them and falls forward to attach himself to Harry lips again. 

Someone coughs beside them and it startles Louis out of his haze of delight. They break apart reluctantly, Louis feeling a little dizzy. There are two men standing in front of them, police officers. 

Louis is probably blushing down his toes, lips swollen and spit slicked, looking completely dazed and content, smiling like an idiot, 

‘We were called here because of an alleged break in,’ one of the officers says and it takes a moment for Louis to resurface, when he does he’s completely embarrassed. 

‘ Uh, yeah,’ he coughs, detangling himself from Harry, ‘My name is Louis; my apartment was broken in to upstairs.’ 

‘Okay. Do you mind if we come up?’ the other officer asks. Louis swallows thickly and all he can taste is Harry. The officers look between them, sitting in the damp gutter outside an apartment that has just been violated, making out like horny teenagers with no regard for public decency. How awkward. 

Louis nods once and Harry shoots him a reassuring smile, squeezing his knee quickly. Louis decides doesn’t really mind. 

x

When the police are gone and they’ve cleaned up a bit of the mess, Harry offers to stay until Liam comes back, and as much as Louis hates feeling like a damsel in distress, it is a bit unnerving to think a stranger has been in his house. 

‘Um, we could watch TV or something?’ Louis suggests, awkwardly motioning towards the TV and Harry nods happily and sits down on the end of the couch. 

Louis turns the DVD player and sits next to him, leaving a respectable amount of space between them and presses ‘play’ on the remote. 

Some strange drama show begins to play and they get about five minutes into the first episode, ‘I’m sorry,’ Louis says suddenly, a little embarrassed, ‘I don’t know what the fuck this show is, its Liam’s shitty show,’ 

‘That’s okay,’ Harry laughs and Louis is suddenly hyper aware of how close they’re actually sitting, ‘I like the cinematography.’ 

Louis snorts at him and feels the heavy air in the room dissipate. He can feel Harry looking at him from the other side of the couch and he turns to look back, 

‘what?’ he asks, feeling his cheeks flush, 

‘Come here,’ Harry whispers, his voice low and his eyes dark, and motions for him to slide over. Louis moves into Harry’s space and their lips immediately find each other. 

Harry giggles into the kiss and it’s warm and bubbly, exactly how Louis feels inside, and he slides his hands into Louis hair and opens his mouth to kiss him properly. 

Louis is a little giddy, pressing his smile into Harry’s kiss. It’s been a long while since he found a nice boy to make out with instead of watching a movie. Harry hums against his mouth and Louis moves to crawl into his lap, wrapping his arms around Harry’s broad shoulders. 

It’s a long moment of bliss and kisses when Liam promptly walks in and screams bloody murder, ‘for fuck’s sake! My eyes!’ 

Louis jumps about fifty meters and tumbles off Harry’s lap and half onto the floor, totally ungraceful, and smacks the soft part of his elbow into the corner of the table. Harry suppresses a laugh as he lets out a wail of agony, but his cheeks are flushed, like he’s about as embarrassed as Louis is. 

Liam laughs proudly as Harry helps Louis back onto the couch, cupping his elbow in his giant, warm hand and asking him softly if he’s okay. 

‘I’m sorry,’ Liam says, still cackling, ‘I had to! That’s payback for when you walked in on me and that girl at Ryan’s party that time at Uni. You screamed as if you saw a ghost.’ 

‘I’m hilarious,’ Louis deadpans, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, and he lets Harry rub a soothing palm over his sore, ‘also, why do you remember such a thing to hold against me?’ 

Liam shrugs and holds out a hand out to Harry, ‘sorry,’ he says as Harry shakes his hand, ‘I’m Liam,’ 

‘Harry,’ Harry replies, looking between Louis and Liam, ‘I um, I was just leaving, let you guys figure something out.’ 

Liam shoots Louis a highly unsubtle wink and goes to check on his personal belongings. Louis walks Harry to the front door to see him off. Before he can apologise for Liam’s inappropriateness Harry is kissing him fiercely with his big hands cupping his face, ‘are you going to be okay?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Louis pouts, still rubbing his throbbing elbow, ‘I’ll try not to think about strangers walking in my house,’ he sighs. 

Harry makes a sympathetic noise and kisses him again, this time softer and sweet, ‘call me if you need anything, okay?’ 

‘Yeah...’ Louis breathes, sucking Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth again, tracing the softness with his tongue. Harry exhales as Louis breathe him in, and Harry presses a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth and Louis is already weak in the knees. 

Suddenly, Liam interrupts them for a second time, declaring loudly that his stuff has remained untouched. 

x

Harry is sweet, texting him all the time to make sure he’s okay. He knows how awkward Louis feels in his apartment now, knowing that a stranger was walking around and looking through his things. Louis insists that he’s over it, and he is, but it’s nice to fall asleep with a text from Harry saying, 

_Goodnight :) Call me if you need anything, I’m always here x_

x

Louis is still searching for jobs, a feat that is always unsuccessful, and when he’s done handing out a dozen resumes (because looking for jobs on the internet is so impersonal) he jumps on a bus to visit Harry. 

Harry is really busy working two jobs, but he always manages to spend time with Louis, even if it’s just for an hour. When his smiling face opens the door, Louis doesn’t care that the bus broke down and their time together was cut short. 

During the 15 minutes they have together there are not a lot of words exchanged between them, just soft, thorough kisses that leave Louis dizzy and panting for breath. 

He doesn’t think he’ll ever want to stop kissing Harry, and sometimes the moments between when Harry drinks his tea is enough to get Louis’ skin itching, desperate to put his lips against Harry’s, just to taste the sweetness of sugar on his tongue. Louis doesn’t have sugar in his tea, but he can’t seem to get enough of it when Harry tastes like it. 

The thing he likes most about kissing Harry is that he sometimes plays with Louis’ ears when he’s licking into his mouth, and Louis’ ears are so sensitive that it sends delicious shivers down his spine that makes his toes curl. 

He also likes that Harry can’t seem to stop kissing him, and continues to press his mouth against his, soft and sweet, and he’s always leaving for work a few minutes late with swollen lips and bright eyes. 

x

As of late, on a particularly grey morning, when Harry takes Louis out for coffee before work, Louis decides that he likes best when Harry presses _‘you drive me crazy’_ into his lips like it’s the safest place for him to say it. 

x

_I wish I could kiss you right now xx_

Louis should be used to little messages like this from Harry, but his stomach still flutters with millions of tiny butterflies every time he gets one, and he can feel the blush creeping up his cheeks. 

_I wish so too. When are you off work? X_

I’m working a double shift, I’m on my break at the moment. I’m so tired :( Can I come see you afterwards? x

There’s that feeling again. Louis is so giddy that he can’t help himself from smiling; it feels like his happiness has nowhere to go but to burst out of his mouth. Liam keeps shooting him looks from across the couch and chews on his piece of toast.

_I’d like that :) Call me when you’re downstairs xxx_

It’s about 2.30am when Harry finally gets there; he phones Louis from downstairs and makes his way up. When Louis answers the door he holds a finger to his lips, entwines their fingers and leads Harry by the hand to his bedroom. They can hear Liam snoring from his own room down the hall and Harry has to suppress a giggle into his palm. 

‘How was work?’ Louis asks, keeping his voice low, and Harry spins him around and pushes him gently against the bedroom door once it’s closed and kisses him softly, parting his lips with his tongue and Louis goes pliant and loose in his arms, all the tension leaving his body.

‘It was good,’ Harry mumbles, sliding his hands up Louis’ tshirt to count all his ribs, his soft fingertips tickle, ‘but I’m so tired.’ He smells like beer and cigarettes, but it doesn’t stop Louis from nuzzling into the collar of his shirt and nipping a path up the side of his neck. The conversation dies around them when Harry lines his body against Louis’, presses him further into the door, they’re touching in all the right places and Louis breathes deep into Harry’s skin, suddenly overwhelmed. 

‘I’ve been thinking about you all night,’ Louis admits, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders and pushing up on his toes to connect their mouths again. Harry smiles into the kiss, lets his hands wander down and around to kneed at Louis’ ass, pull their hips together tight. 

‘I’ve been waiting all night to get off work to come and see you,’ Harry says his voice dark. He ducks down to kiss Louis hotly, slips his tongue into Louis’ mouth. Louis groans low in his throat and pushes with his body until Harry is walking backwards and falling on the bed with Louis falling on top of him. 

They’re clumsy when they undress each other, sighing every time their lips connect after a piece of clothing is removed. Harry’s body is incredible, he has so many more tattoos than Louis initially thought, and Louis tickles his abs with gentle fingers as he leans down to cover his body and kiss him again. 

He feels a little self conscious when Harry tugs his shirt off, but his eyes devour Louis’ body with intense lust and Louis is overcome with a rush of arousal and it all falls away. 

Harry’s the first to get naked, struggling with his jeans and Louis giggles into his mouth, moves to straddle him to give him more room to work. Once he’s naked, he slips his hands down Louis pants, hands spreading warmth on his naked ass and pushes his trackies down until he’s just as exposed. 

Harry flips them over gently with one hand on Louis back and the other holding his thigh and Louis wriggles and kicks his pants onto the floor. They meet in a heated kiss again, and Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s hips, their naked skin pressing together and sends sparks shooting up Louis’ veins. They grind together in a lazy rhythm and kiss messily until Louis is sure he’ll explode if Harry doesn’t touch him properly. 

He moans softly when Harry breaks the kiss and whimpers softly, _‘please fuck me,’_ and Harry groans, pushing himself up on his hands and lets his eyes take Louis in, their hips still moving together in tight circles. Harry fumbles for lube and condoms in his discarded wallet in his jeans pocket on the floor, and Louis keeps him caged between his legs and runs his hands across his chest and down his arms, like he can’t seem to stop touching him.

Harry returns to kiss him hard and fast, but he’s slow and thorough when he opens Louis up, his fingers are long and skilled and Louis is grasping at his shoulders, digging his fingers into the muscle and biting his lip, trying not to be too loud. 

‘I used to play piano, you know?’ Harry smirks, nipping softly at the crease of Louis’ thigh, watching his fingers intently as he works Louis open; and Louis’ body is burning with lust.

Louis whimpers when Harry twists his wrist just right, ‘I could’ve made an educated guess,’ he says brokenly and Harry laughs and takes Louis is his mouth. Louis’ eyes fall closed as Harry works him over, focussing on the feel of Harry’s mouth twisting up and down his length. He lets go shortly after and slowly pulls his fingers from Louis’ body. Louis keens as Harry starts biting kisses up his stomach. His lips are warm and it tickles as he brushes his mouth up Louis’ chest, trailing across his collarbones and finally licks into his mouth. 

He positions himself over Louis, holding himself on one elbow and slides into him carefully. Louis shudders as he stretches around Harry’s prick and the line of pleasure and pain is blurred in the best way. He lets out the air he didn’t know he was holding when Harry’s hips touch his and his mind fogs. 

‘You can fuck me now,’ he says after a long moment, trying to sound casual but his voice comes out in a gush of air. Harry kisses him again, gently puts his weight on him and begins to move his hips. 

Louis tries to contain all the embarrassing noises his body wants to make when Harry fucks him, but he keeps whining and keening against his will. With each moment that passes Harry’s thrusting harder and faster, his rhythm changing as he nears his release. He pants loudly into Louis’ neck, his breath damp and hot. Louis’ dick is trapped between his body and Harry’s abs and he has to bite his lip when Harry fucks him just right, rubbing him perfectly. He clutches tight at his shoulder, gasps, _‘there, there, fuck, fuck, fuck,’_ and his whole body trembles with pleasure, and then he’s falling off the edge. 

Harry groans when he feels Louis release between them and he’s following soon after, body going taught, with a muffled moan in the crook of Louis’ neck. 

It’s late now, or very early morning, depending on how you look at it, and Louis has just enough energy to help Harry dispose of the condom and clean them both up with some tissues before they’re both passing out in each other’s arms. 

The next morning Louis wriggles carefully out of Harry’s limbs and down under the covers. He coaxes Harry to full hardness with his tongue, even before he’s properly woken up. Harry mumbles something incoherent and a strong hand finds its way into Louis’ hair, keeping him down. Louis blows Harry quickly and messily under a tent of blankets, and when Harry comes he tastes bittersweet, and Louis swallows him all up. 

Harry flips them over when Louis comes up for air, his eyes are glassy and his hair messy from sleep. He licks his palm and gets Louis off with his big, warm, pianist hands while pressing a smile against his lips to help keep him quiet. 

Afterwards Harry pulls him into his chest for a cuddle and Louis breathes in his sleepy, morning smell for a while. 

‘I hate to be a moment ruiner but I have to go meet a friend of mine later,’ Harry mumbles against his hair, after a long while, and Louis whines a little in protest and bites back a smile when Harry pulls him closer. 

‘I think you should cancel and spend all day in bed with me,’ Louis pouts, running his fingertips all over Harry’s body, his skin is soft and warm. 

Harry hums thoughtfully, ‘trust me I would much rather do that,’ and he sounds like he means it and that’s good enough for Louis. 

x 

‘Did you want some breakfast?’ Louis asks, pulling Harry towards the kitchen. But Harry shakes his head and stops him by pulling him in for a soft kiss, their lips fitting together perfectly.  
‘I should probably go, I can get something to eat at Ed’s,’ he says into his mouth between kisses, his impatient hands roaming and roving Louis’ bum and upper thighs. Louis smiles into the kiss, giggles breathily, and Liam coughs from the kitchen counter and they break apart so fast Louis almost falls over- again.

‘Mornin,’ he thunders from atop the kitchen counter, and Harry shoots him a smile over Louis’ shoulder, and then presses into Louis back to kiss just behind his ear. 

‘Call me later,’ he whispers, his hand brushing just above the elastic of Louis’ boxers, his skilful fingers soft and full of promises for later. 

Louis spins in his arms and pushes him out of Liam’s eyesight and into the front door. He kisses him again, pushing up into his space and unlocks and turns the doorhandle as Harry parts his lips for him. 

‘I wish you could stay,’ he says sadly, softly, because Liam is still in ear shot. Harry hums softly and peppers his lips with soft kisses. His hands tighten on Louis’ hips, anchoring himself because like doesn’t want to leave either. He kisses Louis one more time before he pushes himself out of the door with a smile and a wink thrown over his shoulder. 

Liam’s face is bright red and he’s wearing a shit eating grin when Louis pokes his head into the kitchen. 

‘These walls are paper thin, Lou,’ he says, bursting into roaring laughter as Louis face suddenly grows hot. 

‘Yeah,’ Louis snaps, marching over to the fridge, trying to act cool, ‘Remember that time with Dani,’ he puts on the highest voice he can and says, _‘Oh yeah, Dani. Yeah, I’m your bad boy!’_

He busies himself by making tea, trying to hide his red face, and Liam only laughs harder. 

x

When the leaves start to grow back on the trees Harry takes Louis on long walks in the park. Sometimes they buy ice cream afterwards as a little treat, and he tastes like strawberries and cream when they kiss. 

Louis finally gets a job working in a reception at local business and he really likes the job, and gets paid well enough. 

They see each other almost every day and Louis decides he has never felt like this before he’d met Harry. 

In the summer Harry’s skin turns golden brown like the sweetest honey, and in the early days of July he asks Louis to move in with him. Louis thinks he has never been so lucky. 

x

They find a small, tired, one bedroom apartment close to Louis work. It’s tiny and old, it’s not anything to brag about, but it’s his and Harry’s, something that they own together, their own space where they can just be with each other. 

They move in on a sunny Saturday and Niall helps them move, and reminds them they have to return the favour when he and Liam move in together. 

Louis’ is unpacking a box in the bathroom when Harry comes up and wraps his arms around him, fits perfectly against his back. He attacks Louis’ neck with little kisses and pushes his hips into the countertop so Louis can feel his hard-on rub against his back. 

‘M hungry,’ he murmurs into Louis’ skin, hands drifting lower down Louis body. Louis looks at him in the mirror and unconsciously tilts his head so Harry can latch onto his neck and suck a mark into the flesh. 

‘I’ve unpacked the toaster,’ Louis says, eyelids fluttering when Harry bites him sweetly on the mark he’s left. 

‘No,’ Harry says, grinding up against Louis ass, his cock heavy and thick, ‘I’m hungry for you.’ 

Louis snorts, ‘really, Harry?’ and Harry whines’, rocking his hips against him and it doesn’t take much to convince Louis to get in the shower with him. 

They fuck thoroughly; enjoying all the space and time they’ve been given. Harry’s palms are pressed up against the glass for leverage, his hips pushed back, and he moans unrestrained because no one is around to hear them. Louis fucks him slowly and keeps pulling out to tease him, and it leaves Harry’s legs shaking and he begs hoarsely for Louis to ‘fuck him properly.’ Louis bites at the fleshy part of Harry’s back and leaves scratch marks down his chest when he comes, lines that are angry and red, and don’t fade for days. 

x

One day they get a knock at the door from the little old lady that lives below them. She has a little red cart full of tiny, helpless, loud kittens. 

‘Jessie just had kittens,’ she explains, motioning down to the little fluffy balls that meow, ‘I can’t take care of all of them, but I don’t want to take them to a shelter either. Would you like one?’ 

Louis is honestly lost for words, and then Harry slides up next to him, he could probably hear them calling from the kitchen, and makes the highest cooing sound Louis has ever heard him do. 

‘Oh, they’re so cute!’ he crouches down and pets at the little kittens with his index finger, ‘they’re so sweet, Lou. Can we keep one?’ 

Louis opens his mouth to protest, but Harry has already picked his favourite, holding the little tabby cat in his big hand. He stands up straight and thrusts the kitten into Louis’ face. ‘I love it, please Lou, _please?’_ and Louis shuts his mouth with a click and nods. Harry smiles so bright and squeals like a child. He pulls Louis in for a big hug, the little kitten out of harm’s way, ‘You’re the best.’ 

x

They call her Sunny and Louis never really saw the appeal in having a cat, but Sunny sometimes curls up on his lap when he’s cuddling Harry on the couch, and he can’t help but make baby noises at her. 

Sometimes he watches Harry roll up bits of paper to throw around with her as he’s spread eagled on their bedroom floor, and Louis smiles to himself and realises that with Harry and with Sunny, he didn’t stand a chance. 

x

It’s a Thursday when Louis tells Harry he loves him. He doesn’t tell him that sometimes he feels like he’s floating, and that sometimes it feels like his heart is going to give out. He doesn’t tell Harry he is so in love with him that sometimes it makes him want to cry. 

Harry’s half way out the door for his morning jog and Louis pulls him into a fierce kiss and whispers, ‘I’m really, really in love with you,’ like he can’t contain the breath anymore. 

Harry laughs, he laughs so loud in relief and cradles Louis’ face in his hands and says, ‘how am I supposed to leave after you tell me that?’ 

Louis shrugs shyly and Harry kisses him so softly and says, ‘I love you, too. God, I think I loved you the moment I saw you.’ 

‘I love you,’ Louis says softly, and Harry looks as ecstatic as Louis feels inside. 

‘I _love_ you. _I_ love you. I love _you_ ,’ he says and kisses him again. 

It takes Harry five minutes to jog around the block and he comes back fighting for breath and Louis hasn’t even made his toast yet. 

‘What happened to you?’ Louis asks, amused, as Harry kicks off his shoes, panting like he’s just run one hundred miles. 

‘I dunno,’ he admits, shaking his hair out of his headband and crossing the room in two long strides into Louis’ arms, ‘I just, like, literally sprinted down to the park and back. I just had to come back and see you,’ he huffs, rambling. Louis laughs and sets his coffee down to wrap his arms around Harry’s middle, ‘You’re so beautiful, I think I’m going to explode –‘

‘Hey,’ Louis says, pressing his nose into Harry’s neck, anchoring, and he can feel Harry relax against him, ‘I love you.’ 

‘I love you, too,’ Harry smiles. 

x

It’s a particularly cold day at the end of summer and it’s beginning to rain outside. Louis broke the dial for the heater, and Harry decides that they’re going to stay inside all day and watch Family Guy instead of calling the landlord in distress. 

They’re wrapped up in bed together, Harry long and lean, spread out on the bed with his laptop on his hips. Louis is cuddled into his side like a koala, his fingers finding their way up Harry’s jumper to help keep them warm, and he can feel his heartbeat through his ribs. 

While they wait for another episode to load Harry turns and kisses him softly and Louis to cranes his neck to kiss him properly. When they break apart, lips red and panting for breath, Harry’s face breaks into a dazzling smile, 

‘What?’ Louis smiles back, watching him intently. 

‘Jus’ thinking,’ he says, and Louis presses him to speak. ‘It’s stupid,’ Harry says, suddenly self-conscious but Louis silently waits for him to continue. ‘It’s so cliché,’ he groans when Louis won’t stop staring, and Louis pokes him until he gives in. ‘Fine!’ he snaps, ‘I was just thinking how some people never feel this way towards someone that I do about you, and you know – we have the rest of our lives to just _be_ together and, I dunno. I’m just happy, you make me happy.’ 

Louis laughs then, a short one that bursts from his chest and he has to cover his mouth to contain it. Harry groans again and tries to wriggle away, but Louis stops him.

‘I’m sorry, but,’ he snorts, pushing his fingers through Harry’s fringe, ‘that was really cheesy, Harry.’ 

Harry acts offended, ‘Hey! I’m trying to express my love for you!’ 

Louis clucks and leans up to press a big sloppy kiss to Harry’s cheek that leaves his skin shiny, ‘We’re like Romeo and Juliet.’ 

‘We’re Romeo and Romeo,’ Harry corrects, earning a light smack to the stomach. 

‘Fucking hell!’ Louis laughs and Harry knocks the laptop over when leans over to kiss him, just to shut him up. 

‘No, seriously,’ Harry says, his smile changing and turning more sentimental, their faces inches apart, ‘I’m really lucky to have you.’ 

Louis’ heart beats furiously in his chest and he kisses Harry softly and full of emotion, because he knows exactly what he means. He moves so they’re cuddled together again, Harry wrapped all around him. 

‘I’m lucky to have you too.’ 

x

A few weeks later Niall moves down from Ireland into Louis old apartment he shared with Liam. Today is a housewarming day, a lads day, and Louis is so excited to bring them all together finally, so they can all really get to know Harry and see how wonderful he is. 

‘We stocked up the fridge with beer, nothing but beer,’ Liam greets him and Harry when they walk into the apartment. Music is playing softly on Niall’s small but effective speakers in the corner of the living room, and there’s a roast already cooking in the oven, the smell filling the whole apartment. 

Zayn is already making sandwiches and it’s just past 12pm, but it’s never too early to crack open a bottle. 

‘Niall!’ Louis exclaims, holding his arms out wide for Niall to jump into, squeezing him tightly in a bear hug, ‘you’re finally here.’ 

‘I’m finally here!’ Niall says, ‘it was a long ten minute flight,’ 

‘It probably would have been faster to catch a jetty,’ Harry says, accepting the hug that Niall throws at him. 

‘It’s nice to finally meet you mate, how are you?’ 

Harry shoots a look over to Louis who is already wearing a beaming smile, ‘I’m good man, I’ve heard a lot about you.’ 

‘Probably a lot of things I don’t remember,’ Niall replies, tipping his beer towards Harry and shooting Louis a wink, ‘I think you guys need a drink, pronto.’ 

Hours pass and they all fall together as if they have been best friends for years. Louis helps Zayn cut up a fruit platter in the kitchen, because even with an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth, he insists he needs his two and five a day to stay healthy. 

They can hear Harry’s awful rendition of ‘Wonderwall’ that he insists he can play on the guitar, and Niall and Liam are singing along loudly and somewhat in tune. 

‘Harry’s a great guy isn’t he?’ Zayn remarks suddenly, hacking at a piece of apple. Louis smiles despite himself like he always does when someone mentions Harry. 

‘Yeah,’ Louis agrees, keeping his face tipped down so Zayn won’t see the sappy look he’s wearing. Harry strums a wrong chord that sounds ugly against Niall’s voice and of course that makes him smile wider, brighter. ‘I’m pretty lucky,’ he decides finally, looking up at the other three in the living room, ‘yeah, I’m really lucky.’ 

x

Louis is at work finishing up for the day, he’s filing away some paperwork when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He smiles when he sees it’s Harry. 

Hey babe,’ he says and is greeted with a choked sob on the end of the line. His whole body freezes, ‘Haz baby, what’s wrong?’ 

Harry lets out a shaky breath, ‘please come home,’ his voice watery and rough, ‘can you hurry, please?’ 

‘What’s wrong? Are you okay?’ Louis is starting to panic and his knuckles are white around his phone. Harry lets out a broken sob and is obviously trying to compose himself enough to speak. 

‘I’m fine just- please come home when you can.’ 

Louis is trembling with worry as he quickly packs up and rushes home. He runs up to his apartment and when he flings open the door and Harry falls into his arms sobbing. 

‘What’s wrong, Harry?’ Harry lets out a wretched whimper and clutches onto Louis tighter, his wet eyelashes fluttering against his neck. 

‘Sunny died,’ he manages to get out, and Louis is somewhat relieved, but his stomach feels like he’s been punched. 

‘What? What do you mean? What happened?’ 

Harry is shaking in his arms and Louis gently guides him to sit down on the couch so he can close the front door, and put his bags down to cradle him properly. Harry burrows into him and curls up on his lap and cries. 

Louis rubs his back, breathes in his scent and tries to swallow around the rock in his throat. ‘She – she’s in the toilet. I found here in there and it’s-‘ he lets out a miserable sound, ‘it’s so sad, Lou. I feel so terrible.’ 

Louis eye prick with tears as he tries to calm Harry down, and it takes a long moment before his sobs become silent, shaky breaths and little sniffles. ‘I’m gonna go get her, okay?’ he gently manoeuvres Harry off his lap, his voice thick with emotion, ‘are you gonna be okay for a second?’ 

Harry nods up at him, his eyes watery and red, and he wipes his nose with the back of his hand. 

Louis carefully takes an old shoe box from their bedroom and goes to the bathroom to remove Sunny’s tiny body from the toilet bowl. He lets out a little sob and wipes furiously at the tears that track down his cheeks. He places her gently in the box and sits it near the front door. 

He takes a moment to compose himself before he returns to Harry. He’s a lot calmer now but Louis can feel his hand shaking when he entwines their fingers. Harry hiccups and looks so heartbroken. 

‘Are you okay?’ Louis asks gently, wiping away Harry’s stray tears with his thumb. Harry shakes his head slowly as more tears begin to form and Louis hugs him tightly in hopes that he won’t start crying again. He scratches a hand through Harry’s hair, because it really calms him down, and they sit and hold each other until Harry pulls away, his lower lip pouting. 

‘Are you ready to go outside and bury her?’ Louis asks tentatively, and Harry swallows visibly and nods. ‘We’ll take her to the empty lot next door, okay? Right near that tree in the corner.’ 

Harry rubs the heel of his hands into his eyes and takes Louis hand when he stands up, squeezing. 

‘I love you,’ Harry says sadly, his voice raw and tired. 

Louis brings their hands up to his lips to kiss Harry’s knuckles, ‘I love you, too.’ 

x

A few days later and they’re still mourning the loss of Sunny, sometimes Louis thinks he hears her meowing outside their bedroom door. In his half-asleep state he gets up to investigate, but Harry clings onto him, his naked body thrown haphazardly around him like a second skin, and Louis remembers where he is and stays with him in bed instead. 

x

It’s early one evening and Louis is cooking dinner, it’s nothing too extravagant because he’s tired, but Harry should be home from the gym any minute. He’ll probably groan about being hungry, so Louis’ making his specialty pasta dish that his sister taught him last time he visited them. 

He’s trying to get the right amount of salt in the sauce when his phone rings on the bench beside him. He frowns down at the number but answers it anyway, 

‘Hello?’ 

The line is a little crackly on the other end, ‘Yes, hello. Is this Louis Tomlinson?’ 

‘Yeah,’ he licks a bit of sauce of the end of his wooden spoon, and moves so he can get better reception. 

‘My name is Francis and I’m from the Royal London Hospital. Harry Styles has been in an accident and he was brought in about twenty minutes ago...’ 

‘Wait, what?’ There’s a sudden rush in Louis ears and it makes him so dizzy that he has to grab onto the side of the fridge to keep himself upright, ‘Harry? What happened to Harry? Is he okay?’ 

His words are slurring and he actually feels like he’s in that terrible state of drunkness, where everything is spinning violently and he wishes he could just sober up and make it stop. The woman on the end of the line tries to calm him down. ‘Yes,’ she says but she sounds really far away. ‘He was involved in a hit and run, he’s in surgery at the moment. I recommend you come down as soon as possible.’ 

Louis stutters horribly and has to shut his eyes against the spinning room, ‘okay, okay, okay,’ he keeps saying, trying to find his center of gravity, ‘I’m – I’m coming now, shit, yeah, okay.’ 

In that moment everything becomes crystal clear. He runs to grab a pair of shoes, turns off all the stoves on his way out, and remembers to lock the door before he sprints down to his car. 

He is a mess as he drives down to the hospital, his eyes are pricking with tears and he keeps blinking furiously to clear his vision. His hands cramp with how hard he’s holding onto the steering wheel and when he pulls up at the hospital he almost falls over as he steps out of his car, his legs are shaking. 

He’s told to take a seat in the waiting room until a doctor can come out and see him. So far no one has any information on Harry, what happened, how he’s doing. Louis paces up and down the corridor and its so cliché, but he’s on the verge of a panic attack and he feels like he can’t breathe. The first person he thinks to call is Liam and he doesn’t know what he’s saying to him, all he can hear besides the rushing in his ears is ‘please come now, I’m so scared. I don’t know what’s happening.’ 

It’s even worse than he thought when a doctor finally comes to see him. Witnesses say that he was crossing the road when a speeding car came and knocked him down. The driver sped off leaving Harry on the side of the road. A woman in her car called the ambulance, and when they arrived Harry was conscious, but in a lot of pain, he was coherent – which is a huge positive considering the possibility of head trauma. 

Louis feels physically sick, like someone is trying to rip his stomach out through his mouth, because Harry was _awake_ and he was just lying there helplessly on the side of the road, left for dead like a fucking animal and, Louis thinks he’s going to pass out. 

Harry is in surgery at the moment and he has sustained injuries to his head and spine, a punctured lung, a few broken ribs and a broken hip. The doctor explains that they called his family but they didn’t get a response –

‘They’re on vacation,’ Louis chokes out, and the act of speaking makes him feel like he wants to be sick. 

‘The whole time, as he started to fall in and out of consciousness, he kept asking for us to call you. You were right there on the bottom of the next of kin list,’ the doctor says, 

‘We don’t know the extent of the damage yet, not until he’s out of surgery and in recovery. So I suggest you sit, get something to eat and we’ll get back to you as soon as we know anything. Do you need me to contact anyone for you?’ 

Louis swallows down the bile that’s rising in his chest and his tears feel hot against his skin. ‘I called some friends, I’m just gonna wait for them here,’ he’s shaking as he makes his way to the row of plastic chairs, and even when he’s sitting he feels like he’s going to collapse in on himself. 

x

Hours, days, years go past and Louis can’t feel anything anymore. Liam’s sitting beside him, a hand on his knee, the gesture itself is enough to keep Louis from fading away into nothing, and it also makes him want to cry. 

The doctor appears down the end of the corridor and Louis jumps to his feet so fast, Liam right behind him. 

Harry is out of surgery and in ICU for recovery. His punctured lung has been repaired but while they were operating on him he started to have a fit. There are two aneurisms on his brain, probably from the force of the accident. They put him in a coma, just for a few days to make sure his brain has time to recover. 

‘His hip and pelvis will need to be fixed during surgery, but that’s for a different day, we’ll let him recover now. A few of his vertebra are out of line, a few shattered, we’re worried that stray bones may have gotten caught in his spine which can be very serious. When he was first brought in he couldn’t move the toes in his left foot and his right was partially numb, but otherwise functioning. This is a good sign, Mr Tomlinson, so we’ll take that as a win I suppose.’ 

‘When can I see him?’ Louis asks, and he sounds stupid and pathetic, and he feels small and vulnerable, and all he just wants everything to be okay again, like it was before. 

‘We’ll keep him under for a day or two, we’ll keep checking on him to see how he’s going, but for now I suggest you go home and get some rest, there’s nothing else you can do here. We’ll try and contact his family again.’ 

Louis must have fallen into a cloud because he can hear Liam talking to the doctor but he can’t hear what he’s saying, the rushing in his ears has turned into a hazy murmur. All he wants to do is go home and sleep. Actually, all he wants to see is Harry. 

x

A few days later, after hounding the hospital like a madman, Louis finally gets the news that Harry has been through the surgery room again and they’ve finally taken him out of his coma. 

He’s elated to say the least, and he cries as he gets ready to go down to the hospital to see him. Zayn and Liam go with him this time and Louis is so happy, and after days of silence, he can’t stop talking on the way to the hospital. 

He doesn’t see the apprehensive look Liam shoots Zayn when they’re all packed into his car. He doesn’t see the desperate hope that Zayn has in his eyes. 

He’s going to see Harry today. 

x

‘The swelling in his brain has gone down, and so far everything looks okay,’ the doctor tells them, and Zayn chews on his thumbnail, ‘there appears to be no severance in his spinal cord, but there was a lot of bone debris in there, which we removed during surgery, his legs are still in the same condition as they were when we first saw him, but for now we’re just gonna take it slow, we’re going to keep a close eye on him, but he’s doing really well considering everything he’s been through. Did you want to see him now?’ 

Louis almost screams. 

Liam and Zayn sit in the waiting room as Louis is lead down the hall and into Harry’s room. When he enters he’s hit with all these different emotions, and the air is knocked from his chest. 

Harry’s sitting upright in bed, supported by a scary metal frame that’s screwed into his skull to keep him still, and Louis heart absolutely breaks. He stands in the doorway and just takes him in, lets the emotions settle uncomfortably inside him until he can actually find the strength to walk towards him. Harry’s eyes flick to him and as soon as their eyes meet Louis is suffocated, and it takes all his will not to cry, he has to be strong. 

‘Hi, sweetheart,’ he says almost hesitantly. He slides up to Harry’s side and touches him softly, because he’s so fragile, ‘hello.’ 

He takes Harry’s hand that’s resting delicately on his thigh; he brings it up to his mouth and presses his lips against the baby soft skin on the back of his hand. He inhales, but he doesn’t smell like Harry anymore, he smells sterile. 

‘Lou,’ Harry’s mouth moves but his voice is stuck in his chest. He cries then, tears streaming down his face. Louis wants to squeeze him, and his chest suddenly gets tight. 

He’s suddenly lost for words, what can he say? He’s so overcome with all this emotion, his head is practically swimming. He’s so relieved, but so insanely terrified as well. 

Harry feebly squeezes his hand and suddenly the room comes crashing down around them. 

‘Are – are you in pain right now?’ Louis voice cracks and Harry’s hand is shaking. He makes a small choked sound, his eyes clouding over with tears and his mouth twists into a silent, ‘yes.’ 

Louis cries at that, a sob ripping painfully from his chest and he clasps his hand over his mouth to stop it. He has to be strong for Harry. 

‘Do you want me to get someone?’ he says brokenly, his heart is _aching,_ and Harry lets out an awful, pained sound. 

‘No,’ he croaks out, his eyes wild and scared, his squeezes Louis’ hand over and over again with the strength that he has, ‘please don’t leave me. Please stay.’ 

x

Weeks go by and Harry is getting better every day. His hip has healed nicely; his brain scans have come back clean. The frame is gone from body and Louis can actually hold him in his arms, and sometimes he thinks he can’t physically let him go. 

Harry has rehabilitation sessions three times a week to learn to walk again. He will probably never get the full feeling back into his left leg, but he’s learning to walk on it, and he’s slowly putting his life back together. 

Louis is there every step of the way, and he cries for days when Harry can walk from his wheelchair and into Louis arms. It’s only several steps, but every feat, big or small is a victory. 

Doctors thought Harry would never walk again. They say he is nothing short of a miracle. But Louis always thought that anyway. 

x

Harry comes home a few weeks later, folded neatly into a wheelchair, he’s shaky when he stands and doesn’t like to complain but Louis can see he’s in a lot of pain most of the time. 

He stays in bed a lot and he insists that he’ll just read to pass the time, but Louis moves the TV in there one afternoon, 46 inches that takes up most of the space in the tiny bedroom, because he knows harry likes to watch sappy movies when he’s feeling down. With his pain and all the rehab and therapy he’s feeling sad a lot, but he always manages his beautiful smile when Louis brings him tea and cuddles, and Louis is sometimes overwhelmed with the look on Harry’s face when he sees him, but he knows exactly how he feels. 

It’s Sunday afternoon and they’re watching crappy day time TV. Harry is snuggled into Louis’ chest; he’s just taken a round of his pain medication with his tea, so he’s quiet and loose in Louis’ arms. His breathing is steady, just like his heartbeat and, not for the first time, Louis realises how amazing his life is. 

Harry must feel the gears turning in his head, or the change of his heartbeat, because he shifts enough to graze his lips to the underside of Louis’ jaw. 

‘I love you,’ he whispers it like a secret, and Louis closes his eyes against the weight of the words, and the feeling in his chest. 

‘I love you too,’ he replies, gently, pressing his lips to Harry’s hair, suddenly shaken with overwhelming emotion, his voice cracks when he says, ‘even with my shit luck I managed to find someone like you,’ 

Harry shifts, lifts his head up and Louis goes to protest _‘don’t hurt yourself’_ but Harry stops him with a simple, soft kiss to his lips that leaves Louis breathless. 

‘It’s not luck that brought us together,’ he presses the words into Louis’ mouth, the words sinking into his skin, ‘I don’t even think I believe in luck.’ 

Louis pulls back enough to see Harry clearly, the gold flecks in his eyes and the light dusting of freckles on his nose, and Harry catches his smile with a kiss, ‘fate brought us together,’ he tells Louis and his voice is soft but firm, like he’s never been more sure of anything in his life. He says ‘and it’s because of fate that I’m here today. Fate has kept us together.’ 

Fate, Louis thinks, pressing his lips to the tip of Harry’s nose. He likes the sound of that. 

x

_“Do not be afraid; our fate_

_Cannot be taken from us; it is a gift.”_

_― Dante Alighieri, Inferno_


End file.
